A server is essentially a computer that is able to access files and provide communications, printing, and other services that are available to users of a network. A special network operating system may run on a dedicated server in a large network, or a PC (personal computer) operating system may run on a non-dedicated server having peer-to-peer networking software running on top.
Compared to a single user workstation, a server usually comprises a more advanced CPU, a larger memory, a larger cache, and more disk storage space. A server may have multiple processors where each processor is dedicated to a particular support function such as, for example, e-mail, printing, and communications. Servers may also comprise large power supplies, UPS (uninterruptible power supply) capability, and various fault tolerant features such as that provided by RAID (redundant array of independent disks) technology.
Typically, a single server exists in a standalone box and interfaces to a network. Multiple standalone boxes of servers may be co-located and each connected to a network. Each server typically interfaces to the network separately at a particular data rate such as 1 Gb/s for Gigabit Ethernet or 10 Gb/s for 10 Gigabit Ethernet.
A single standalone server may act as a server manager and allocate traffic to other standalone servers on a network. For example, a server manager may distribute server traffic in a round robin manner to other servers (i.e., distributing traffic to one server and then the next in order). However, this does not account for the true load of a given server and is not very efficient.
Alternatively, a server manager may periodically poll the other standalone servers asking for their load status (e.g., a number of active sessions). As a result, the server manager may use the status information to determine when to send additional traffic to a particular server. However, the polling process adds to the overall load of the servers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.